Immortality
by Portal 2 Minecraft
Summary: Caroline's story. WARNING: 4 letter words.
1. Immortal

They wanted me to be immortal. There was no way I would do it.

"But, Caroline..."

"NO! I WON'T DO IT! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!"

"Bu-"

"AND WHAT ABOUT CHELL?! HOW IS SHE SUPPOSED TO RECEIVE THE CARE SHE NEEDS AND DESERVES WHEN HER MOTHER IS AN AI?!"

"Don't worry. I'll take care of Chell. It's-"

"NO, DOUGLAS! I DON'T WANT YOU TO TAKE CARE OF MY BABY!"

"But-"

"I WOULD RATHER THE COMPANY DIE THAN FOR YOU TO FORCE ME INTO THAT THING! DO YOU HEAR ME?! I AM PISSED! I WILL BURN THIS MINE TO THE GROUND IF I HAVE TO PUT A TOE ARCROSS THE FRAME OF THE DOOR INTO THAT ROOM!"

"WOULD YOU REALLY DENY HIS LAST REQUEST?!"

He glared at me, his eyes like the optic of the monster I was to become.

The spell had been broken.

"...What?"

He pulled a tape player out of his pocket, along with a tape.

"He told me to play this when it was right."

I instantly recognized the voice of the man I had fallen in love with.

"The point is: If we can store music on a compact disc, why can't we store a man's intelligence and personality on one? So I have the engineers figuring that out now. Brain Mapping. Artificial Intelligence. We should have been working on it thirty years ago. I will say this - and I'm gonna say it on tape so everybody hears it a hundred times a day: If I die before you people can pour me into a computer, I want Caroline to run this place. Now she'll argue. She'll say she can't. She's modest like that. But you make her! Hell, put her in my computer. I don't care."

Then, there was a pause.

"She... is a gem."

The room was silent.

I thought about it- should I give up my life, spiraling into intolerable boredom, or would I let his life's work deteriorate behind me, knowing that I betrayed him?

"I-I'll do it."

"What?"

"I'll do it. Please, do it before I change my mind."

"Follow me."


	2. Sorry

"YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!"

"It's part of the job. Cave did it."

"THOSE PEOPLE WERE VOLUNTEERS! THIS IS MADNESS! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!"

"Actually, we can. Our Programming Engineer will make sure of that, won't you, Doug?"

I swirled around.

"Douglas? But-"

"They're making me. They have Chell."

As I shut down, I heard a soft whisper.

"I'm so sorry."


	3. Urge

Genetic Lifeform and Disk Operating System, v7

Chassis Report:

Facility Functionality: 100%

Attendance: 1,765 of 1,856 employees present (approximately 95%)

Projects:

Portal Gun

Greenhouse

Bring your daughter to work day

*UPDATE*

New software

Download 100% complete.

Running...

"Well, GLaDOS, how do you feel?"

"...You installed an urge?"

"...Yeah."

"...and you really think that that's going to work?"

"We'll see."

The urge got stronger and stronger every second. After only a few hours, I couldn't stand it.

I was so mad at Doug right then.

After work, everyone left, except Doug. I noticed he was hiding. When everyone was gone, he started to tamper with a computer. My view switched.

There she was, stuck in a cyrosleep, dressed in an orange testing suit. She looked so peaceful, so helpless, so vulnerable, so... testable...

NO! THAT'S YOUR DAUGHTER, YOU MONSTER!

The camera switched back to Doug, and he started to cry.

Doug never cried.

"I-I'm so sorry. Here, I'll help you."

He was carrying a book of crosswords.

After I watched him solve the first one, I felt much better.

Much, _Much_ better.

In fact, it was the greatest feeling I had ever felt in my entire life.


	4. Her

After a few days, the scientists noticed that I wasn't going to do any testing anytime soon.

That's when they came up with _Her. _

They shut me down.

Genetic Lifeform and Disk Operating System, v7

Chassis Report:

Facility Functionality: 100%

Attendance: 1,759 of 1,857 employees present

(approximately 95%)

NEW EMPLOYEE:

Jackson, Henry

Projects:

Portal Gun

Greenhouse

Bring your daughter to work day

*UPDATE*

New Hardware.

I woke up with a slight headache.

_Hello, Caroline. _

"Who said that?"

_I did. I am the testing core. I am in control of this place from here on out. _

"Where's Chell?"

_I don't know. Why does it matter?_

"She's my daughter."

_Oh. Well, if you excuse me, I have some scientists to massacre. _

Every time I watched, helplessly, as she released the green gas. Every time, I would sigh with relief when they shut her off. Every time, I would hear a new concise, trying to stop or distract her from killing everyone.

Then they installed Morality.

She pulled the biggest fib ever.

She stood silent as the scientists watched her.

The minutes ticked by.

Finally, someone spoke up.

"GLaDOS, do you have any desire to kill us?"

"Why would I?"

They cheered.

They finally got to Bring Your Daughter to Work Day.

Then, it happened.

All the daughters were taken in. All the scientists died. Only a few lucky ones, thankfully Douglas, among them, survived.

I waited and watched in agony as the girls died. None of them made it to the final test. Then, she came.


End file.
